


The Poker Night

by sevenjetc



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Implied Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenjetc/pseuds/sevenjetc
Summary: Drabble challenge 2018 is here. Set in season 1.





	The Poker Night

“All in,” said Emma and pushed all of her chips towards the pile in the middle of the table.  
“Are you sure that’s wise?” Mary Margaret looked worried.  
“Relax, mom,” Emma said sarcastically, remembering the crazy notion Henry had about her roommate. “Besides, if I lose, maybe I’ll get lucky in love.”  
“Pray tell us with whom do you hope to get lucky?” Ruby pulled a lollipop out of her mouth.  
“Well, not you.”  
“You wish,” smirked Ruby.  
“Maybe a certain sheriff?” Mary tried to steer the conversation.  
“More like his girlfriend.”  
“Shut up, Ruby,” replied Emma, her face red.


End file.
